ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad-Gone (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Ivanian Lord Appearance Mad-Gone is an armored four humanoid with red eyes, 4 horns on his head, and he is armed with a dagger. His armor is blue and a crest going out around his neck. He also had some chains hanging from his wrists. Personality Mad-Gone is an Ivanian who loved the taste of battle, which tasted like blood with the grinded dust of his enemies' bones. He was elected as head Gone of Planet X and set out to conquer the planet Earth. He is impatient, but can wait for certain things. He must also think of strategies a lot for stuff he didn't anticipate. As the series goes on, Mad-Gone loses his mind more and more at trying to defeat the TMFF and Mirrablaze so he can finally take over the planet! Stats *Height = 7 feet *Weight = 350 Pounds *Place of Origin: Planet X Powers *Dagger: Mad Go-Ne holds a dagger-like weapon. **Stab: Mad Go-Ne can use his dagger to stab his opponents. Dooy **Laser: Mad Go-Ne can shoot a yellow laser from top of his dagger. **Energy Darts: Mad Go-Ne can fire a red energy darts from tip of his dagger. *Mad Fog: Mad Go-Ne can release a mist of fog from his belt's buckle. History Mirrablaze Before the Series Mad-Gone along with the other Gones were the leaders of Planet X, with him being the head. Mad-Gone had been chosen because of his war hungry attitude as the Ivanian population wanted to takeover another planet, and Planet X was getting to crowded. He searched across their and the nearby solar systems until coming across a blue and green world named Earth. He closed up, and saw that it suited all his peoples needs, the only problem, humans. Mad-Gone saw Earth's inhabitants as an issue and thought of ways to get rid of them. He didn't want to use any kind of bombs as they might destroy the ecosphere. He couldn't use a virus as it would make the planet uninhabitable by the time it had destroyed the population. A robot army wouldn't work because of a rebellion would follow suit. Then he had it, the Ivanian people was to make giant monsters that would reek havoc well being nearly indestructible, it was perfect. He got his bio-production facilities running immediately to make an army of one man armies, and scheduled the invasion of Earth to start in 12 weeks. It seemed as if things would go smoothly until Anti-Gone, the manager of the monster army project told him that they couldn't make the great army he wanted. Mad-Gone was fine with this, and settled upon only 8 monsters. Mad-Gone, once monster production was done, sent in the monster, Big Eye to take over the continent of Aegeon. Quickly, the monster was meant was resistance from a group calling themselves the GDF, or Global Defense Force. Mad-Gone had not known about this, and was surprised again when a giant humanoid appeared out of nowhere. The humanoid engaged Big Eye in combat, and defeated the monster. The Ivanian Ruler had to figure out something, he then thought of it, he would just keep sending monsters along with an undercover agent to defeat both forces that now opposed him. The agent had proven useful, but the monsters were constantly defeated by the GDF and Mirrablaze. Mad-Gone had to think of something, then he got an idea. He would send several Ivanians to negotiate with the GDF, now called the Tactical Monster Fighting Force, or TMFF for short. The Ivanians would make a deal with them that if they could beat their next monster, Noah that they would leave Earth. This deal was really a cover up to kill Mirrablaze by beating him down so bad that he would have to use his suicide attack. Mad-Gone then put the plan in motion and waited. The plan had eventually turned out to be a success, and the Steel Dragon, Iron was sent out to the city. It seemed that he and the Ivanians would be successful. That was until another unexpected surprise came out of nowhere. During the Series The New Mirrablaze One day a couple of weeks after Mirrablaze had died, during one of Iron's rampages, a new Mirrablaze appeared. Mad-Gone was surprised as he thought that the first Mirrablaze was the only one. He however, remained hopeful for the invasion as the new hero was defeated by Iron. Later when the new Mirrablaze showed up again, he defeated Iron and Mad-Gone was in a panic. The Ivanian Leader had decided to have Anti-Gone and his scientist make a ray that could make monsters just by shooting organism and objects. A day after Iron's defeat, he used the ray on a blue gilla monster, and became the Colossal Arm Monster, King Jaigra. The monster proved to be formidable, but not as much as the artificial Ivanian Creations and was defeated by Mirrablaze. After two more days, some monsters appeared on Earth, Dorigon and Dorigorus, Mad-Gone took interest in these two as they were natural. He looked to the Gone Master of Tricks and Thievery, Demon-Gone, and sent her to find a powerful monster of Earth. She had found Stegorus and well powerful, it was peaceful and she had to mind control it. Stegorus was never defeated as the control device Demon-Gone used was destroyed by Mirrablaze, and she herself had to kill the monster. Luckily, Anti-Gone had finished a new batch of Ivanian monsters. The monster included things like Darkron and a new Noah, however, they were all defeated. Once again, Mad-Gone had to think of something new, and decided to make a new undercover agent with the monster making ray installed in it. The result was Queen Zaiger, who turned out to be the most successful of all the undercover agents and never even got caught. Other Threats After another while, Mad-Gone sent out his gone body guard, Satan-Gone to due battle with Mirrablaze. Satan-Gone lost in the battle, but escaped. Mad-Gone then decided to have Anti-Gone make a living computer virus that hacked into the TMFF's base for sabotage. The virus was named Khan Digifier, and he unleashed various monsters through the TMFF's technology until they converted some members and Mirrablaze into code. The TMFF members in the computers defeated Bamora, Bagira and their mecha version well Mirrablaze befriended Anoshira and Goromaking. When Khan got tired of it, he fought them himself and was thrown into the recycle bin. Mad-Gone was angry again, and started sending organic monsters out again. 3 weeks after Khans demise, a terrorist group called the Phantom Milita rose up to oppose Ivanians, TMFF, Aegeon, Mirrablaze, and giant monsters in general. Mad-Gone did not want to bother with these impeciles, and had Queen Zaiger blast a mouse with her ray to make Valentine. Valentine launched an attack on the Phantom Militia's base and was defeated by their robot, Jairoges. Mad-Gone was loosing his mind, he and his monsters kept being defeated. After the the TMFF and Mirrablaze defeated the Phantom Militia, Mad-Gone hired a group of Titanian Mercenaries to kill Mirrablaze, but they too were all ended by him. The Mandarns They were all defeated to and things got more complicated when another alien race showed up to take over Earth, the Mandarns. They started to invade as the Ivanians sent out the resurrected dinosaur, Aroza to reek havoc. Aroza encountered the Mandarn's monster, Dark-Mandar and fought him. Aroza killed his opponent, but the Madarns quickly sent out Lanosaurus and Gadrosaurus as a counter attack. Aroza was killed, and Mad-Gone unleashed Zailas and Multi. The four monsters fought each other in a stalemate, until the TMFF and Mirrablaze showed up to break the fight. Mad-Gone contacted the Mandarn's leader, Commander X, and offered to form an alliance. The commander accepted, and had Zailas and Multi along with Lanosaurus and Gadrosaurus beat Mirrablaze to a pulp. The hero and TMFF retreated, and it seemed nothing could stop the Ivanian-Mandarn Alliance. That was until a 3 days later when Mirrablaze, the TMFF, and the Residents of Monster Island showed up to fight them. After a rough battle, all the monsters were defeated, and the two alien races retreated to Planet X. Both Commander X and Mad-Gone discussed what they should do next, and settled upon an all-out invasion of Aegeon. Operation: Doomsday Mad-Gone had his Ivanians resurrect almost all their previous monsters and build an army of Noahs, well Commander X had the Mandarns clone the many monsters of Earth. They were creating the ultimate monster army for their all-out invasion, It began in Alphana where they destroyed mass sections of the city with great efficiency. The TMFF and Mirrablaze attempted to deal with them, but to no avail and had to get all of Monster Island to help them. This lead to one giant battle which ended in the defeat of the Ivanians and Mandarns' army. Mad-Gone at that point had completely lost it and ordered Queen Zaiger to blast him with her monster making ray. She did so, and he jumped out of the Ivanian Mothership as he became the ultimate Ivanina monster, Dontara. As the monster, Mad-Gone gave the Mirrablaze and his allies a hard time more than anything else and nearly defeated them. That was when Mirrablaze went into a new form, ultimate Mirrablaze, and defeated Dontara. As the Mothership took off, Queen Zaiger used her telepathy to take one of Dontara's wings so they might be able to resurrect Mad-Gone in the future. At the corpse, Mad-Gone's soul still remained, and possessed the wing, planning vengeance upon his revival. Trivia *Mad Go-ne was chosen as the leader of the Ivanians as he is Emgaltan's favorite of the Go-Nes, and he lasted the longest of any in Jumborg Ace. Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Villain Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Emgaltan